La vida en sueños
by Lucielanor
Summary: Oneshot. Sirius, tan oportuno como siempre, pilla a Remus en un mal momento. ¿Puede hacer un sueño hacer replantearse a Sirius lo que siente por su amigo? Slash SBxRL


_**Disclaimer:** Nada de todo esto es mío, ni siquiera la historia y el argumento. Éstos son producto de Don Aburrimiento y Doña Tarde de Calor. Lo demás de santa Joanne Rowling. Alabada seas. xD

* * *

_

**LA VIDA EN SUEÑOS **

¡Malditos sean los Slytherin, las serpientes y los reptiles en general!

¿No tenía suficiente trabajo Snivellus con liberar su pronunciada nariz de todas las esquinas en las que se le quedaba enganchada¿Era necesario que viniese a molestarme?

Una vocecilla molesta en el interior de mi cabeza me recuerda que fui yo quien le volcó encima su caldero en mitad de la clase de Pociones, dejando en su grasienta melena una amplia gama de colores, que iban desde el amarillo chillón hasta el rosa chicle.

Pero bueno¿es que nadie me va a dar las gracias? He conseguido que Snape se lave el pelo por primera vez en sus 17 años de existencia. ¿No es eso uno de los llamados milagros?

"Estuvo mal", sentencia la voz en mi cerebro, sospechosamente parecida a la de Lily, novia y vigilante en funciones de mi amigo James. Debe de ser eso que llaman _conciencia_. Juro venganza: ya acabaré yo contigo a golpe de whiskey de fuego. Mi conciencia emprende la retirada, y me permite centrarme en problemas más físicos y menos morales.

Estoy por declararme zona catastrófica: me sangra la nariz como si quisiera imitar a uno de esos ríos de amplio caudal; además, tengo varios moratones por todo el cuerpo y un ojo a la virulé.

Joder con Snape, tiene un buen gancho de derecha. Que conste que yo no peleo mal, lo que pasa es que a Snivellus la nariz le hace sombra y no veo venir los golpes.

Y no me mireis así. Es verdad.

De todas formas, ya me las pagará. Tenemos que limpiar la Torre de Astronomía con cepillo de dientes, así que le tiraré por la ventana y haré que parezca un accidente. Pan comido.

Por fin llego a la enfermería y le pongo a la enfermera cara de perrito apaleado, lo cual, dadas las circunstancias, no me cuenta demasiado. Ella me señala una cama y pasa de mí olímpicamente. Supongo que va a por las cosas para curarme, aunque por la cara que ha puesto, también puede ir a por el ataúd y los clavos. Dice que la tengo harta, pero cada vez se queja menos; me parece que me está usando como conejillo de indias. En fin, mientras no me salgan tentáculos ni rabo… Vale, olvidad lo último.

Me siento en la cama que me ha indicado la enfermera Cara-de-perro y aparto la cortina de al lado, donde Remus duerme. Parece muy pálido, pobrecillo. La última luna llena le dejó sin fuerzas, apenas podía sostenerse cuando le trajeron al colegio. Me alegro de que esté descansando.

Remus gime bajito y se remueve bajo las sabanas. Aún debe de dolerle el cuerpo tras la transformación. Es injusto que cosas como estas le pasen a gente como Remus, que es tan bondadoso con todo el mundo. Me percato de que parte de la sabana está arrastrando por el suelo y la recojo, arropándole con ella, sintiendo infinita compasión por mi amigo.

Remus gime de nuevo y no sé por qué me da en la nariz que eso no ha sido de dolor.

Aguardo, a la expectativa y con cara de circunstancias, para saber con quien se lo está pasando tan bien, aunque sólo sea en sueños.

Y no me miréis así, caramba. Yo no soy cotilla, lo que pasa es que los amigos como nosotros lo compartimos todo.

- … Sirius… - susurra, y vuelve a gemir.

Vale, tampoco es que lo compartamos TODO.

Suelto la sabana, que aún tenía cogida, como si me hubiese dado calambre. Siento arder las mejillas. Seguro que estoy tan rojo que una familia entera con cuatro o cinco hijos gamberros pueden hacer su barbacoa en mi cara tranquilamente. Sin aditivos ni colorantes ni conservantes, señores.

¿Como que "Sirius"¿CÓMO QUE "SIRIUS"? Envuelto por su mundo onírico, Remus sigue como si nada en su sueño, en el que por lo visto yo tengo uno de los papeles principales.

Echo la cortina con rapidez y me quedo un minuto estático, mirando al vacío. En cuanto mis músculos reaccionan, salto de la cama y salgo pitando, casi arrollando a la enfermera por el camino y haciendo que caigan al suelo todos los cacharros que llevaba en las manos.

La mujer me mira mal y me llama de todo menos guapo, pero yo ni me entero ni me importa, porque ya estoy cruzando los pasillos de Hogwarts a una velocidad que debe de ser record interestelar. Alcanzo la sala común de Gryffindor en cuestión de segundos y La Señora Gorda me abre casi con miedo.

Dentro de la sala me esperan mis amigos, que al verme las pintas se miran intrigados.

- Pero… Sirius, si no te han curado – me alerta Lily.

Anda, si es verdad. Muy bien, Lily, chica lista. Total, me da igual, en este estado en el que voy, me voy a dar de morros contra una pared en cualquier momento, así que cuando esto pase, que ya me hagan el apaño. O mejor aún, que me cambien la cara, porque debo de estar haciendo el mayor de los ridículos. La mejor solución que se me ocurre es la de hacerme monje budista, raparme la cabeza e irme al Tibet a buscar la paz interior, que buena falta me hace.

Bueno, no exageremos. El pelo no me lo corto ni loco.

Vale, estoy divagando. Sinteticemos: Lily, bonita, que paso de ti.

La esquivo con pericia, con mi objetivo fijo en alcanzar las escaleras y huir de todos. La novia de mi mejor amigo me echa una mirada de "Te-mataré-lenta-y-dolorosamente" que acongojaría a cualquiera menos a mí. Que no es que no le tenga miedo, que se lo tengo y mucho; lo que pasa es que la imagen de Remus en una situación… llamémosla "comprometida" inunda mi cabeza e, incapaz de notar mi próxima muerte, no le hago a Lily ni puñetero caso.

A mitad del camino aparece James, que me mira bastante alucinado, sin saber si felicitarme por mi osadía con su señora novia o preguntarme qué coño me pasa.

Intuyo que, por su propia seguridad, optará por la segunda opción.

- ¿Sirius, qué coño te pasa?

¿Veis? De todas formas, lo esquivo y lo ignoro partes iguales. Continúo mi camino con obcecación y cuando ya estoy casi a punto de llegar, es Meter quien se interpone entre mí y la salvación.

- Sirius…

Peter, hijo mío, nunca te hago ni caso; ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora sí te lo haré?

Lo aparto, subo hasta mi habitación, cierro la puerta de un portazo, me tiro en la cama y trato de pensar en lo que ha pasado, cosa que, aunque no lo parezca, es muy complicada.

Lo primero que hago es ordenar mis pensamientos.

_Punto uno:_ Remus estaba dormido, teniendo un "bonito" sueño con "alguien".

_Punto dos:_ Sabemos que el sueño era "bonito" porque Remus estaba gimiendo de una forma muy sensual. No, borra eso último. De una forma muy provocativa. No, borra eso también. Poder, que complicado. Eso lo dejaremos para más tarde.

_Punto tres:_ Sabemos que ese "alguien" era yo porque dijo "Sirius". Eso está clarísimo.

_Punto cuatro:_ De esto deducimos que Remus estaba soñando conmigo y gemía de una forma muy… lo-que-sea. Para que nos entendamos, que se lo estaba pasando muy bien, vaya.

_Conclusión:_ Le gusto. Yo. A Remus. Le gusto.

La lógica no engaña y yo me acongojo aún más con ello. De una forma u otra, llego a la pregunta que más temía¿Qué opino yo de todo esto?

Silencio. Por lo visto, esto no es cuestión de pensar, si no de sentir. Luego me dicen que no pienso. Pues pata lo que sirve, mejor; es una energía que me ahorro.

De acuerdo, Black, reflexionemos. Remus ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que entre en Hogwarts, igual que James.

Veamos¿qué sentiría si, por ejemplo, besase a James?

…

… …

… … … ¬¬

Coño, que asco. . Es mi amigo, pero tengo que ser sincero y le huele el aliento. Además, el hecho de que Lily me descuartizaría y echaría mis restos a los perros está probado científicamente. En fin, que está claro. Que no. Quiero a James como mi mejor a migo, como a mi hermano, pero ya está.

Para qué lo vamos a negar, me quedo mucho más tranquilo.

Parece que ha funcionado, así que probemos con Remus. ¿Qué sentiría?

Pienso y pienso y pienso hasta que me sale humo por las orejas (o eso me parece).

Nada. Ni asco, ni incomodidad, ni nada. De hecho, me siento a gusto con esta sensación; resulta cálida y confortable. Como si de repente abriese los ojos tras años y años de ceguera, me doy cuenta de lo cómodo que me he sentido cuando me escuchaba cuando escuchaba mis problemas, me abraza, me consolaba, se esforzaba en comprenderme.

Era mi amigo, igual que James, sí, pero había algo más. Más entrañable, más profundo, no lo sé; solo algo más.

De repente, mi cerebro se activa y otra vocecita me alerta de que aunque Remus estuviese soñando conmigo, eso no tiene que significar necesariamente que le guste.

Vale, esto de oír voces me huele mal, debería hacérmelo revisar. Pero de todas formas, tiene razón. La de cantidad de cosas estúpidas que yo he soñado y no significaba nada, como la vez que soñé que Snape… Bueno, mejor lo dejamos antes de que me perdáis el respeto, si es que no habéis hecho aún. El caso es que Remus no tiene porqué sentir nada por mí, mas que amistad, aunque a mí él me gustase.

Un momento. ¿Remus me gusta¿Y me entero cuando me doy cuenta de que yo a él no?

Soy idiota. Soy el ser más estúpido del universo. Incluso más que Snivellus, y eso si que es caer bajo. Me doy una palmada en la frente y me retuerzo de dolor por las secuelas de la pelea de hace un rato.

Ahora soy un poco más estúpido.

De todas formas, ahora me duele la cabeza además del resto del cuerpo y sin darme cuenta me voy quedando dormido.

Como no, sueño, y además con Remus, que se aleja poco a poco por un camino, despareciendo entre la niebla sin que yo sea capaz de alcanzarle.

Cuando por fin tomo conciencia de mi habitación y de estar tumbado en mi cama, lo primero que pienso es que quizá los sueño no sean tan estúpidos y tengan su significado.

Al abrir los ojos y ver el rostro de Remus, creo que sigo soñando, pero no es así. Él está sentado en el borde de mi cama. Me incorporó con rapidez y debo de palidecer, porque Remus se pone de pie de un salto y me sonríe incomodo.

- Hola.

Existen palabras tontas, pero esa las supera a todas. Me limito a saludarle con la mano, intentando no hacer demasiado el ridículo.

- Te oí antes en la enfermería.

Tranquilo, Black. No creo que puedas hacer AUN MÁS el ridículo.

- ¿Me oíste? – pregunto, casi sin respiración.

- Tiraste una bandeja llena de material de cura. Si no te hubiese oído es que estaba sordo o muerto.

Me limito a asentir, mirando fijamente una mancha en mi colcha.

- La enfermera me dijo que saliste corriendo y que estabas rojo como un tomate.

¡Maldita traidora! Sigo asintiendo, examinando cuidadosamente la consistencia, color y textura de aquella bendita mancha.

- Cuando me desperté estaba… soñando contigo, así que sólo tuve que atar cabos.

Yo continúo asintiendo como si me hubiesen colocado un muelle en el cuello. Soy como los payasos esos que salen de las cajas sorpresa de los críos. Un momento. ¿Por qué ahora me da por pensar en manchas y payasos? Definitivamente, Lily tiene razón: me falta un tornillo, y además de los importantes.

- ¿Me escuchaste decir algo? – interroga Remus, a quien le tiembla la voz pronunciadamente.

Por supuesto, yo asiento y mi amigo, que se está poniendo nervioso por momentos, se sienta en la cama mientras yo le miro.

- Sirius, tú… tú me…

Remus ya no esta nervioso, está histérico. Y encima, yo me limito a mirarle fijamente. Cuando quiero complicar las cosas, soy único.

- Me gustas. Ya. Ya lo he dicho.

- Te gusto – repito yo, sin entonación ni sentimiento y casi sin voz.

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, sin decir nada y bastante cortados.

- ¡Di algo! – me pide Remus.

Yo no soy capaz de encontrar las palabras y tan solo puedo mirarle, incapaz de reaccionar.

Él acerca su rostro al mío y me besa en los labios pero yo no me muevo; sólo puedo pensar en que debo de tener un aspecto horrible con todos esos cortes y magulladuras.

Y que sus labios saben a caramelo.

Derrotado y desesperado por mi quietud, Remus se separa mirándome con unos ojos tristes y extrañamente brillantes. Sin pronunciarse al respecto, mi amigo se gira y se incorpora, supongo que para irse.

Es entonces cuando a mi me entra el miedo, cuando recuerdo ese sueño en el que Remus se alejaba de mi y al pedirle que se quedase conmigo, sólo seguía andando, yéndose cada vez más y más lejos.

En el último momento, le tomo por el brazo y él se gira, algo sorprendido. Ahora soy yo el que, cogiéndole por la nuca, acerco mi cara a la suya, besándole.

No estoy muy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo. De hecho, en estos momentos no estoy muy seguro ni de cómo me llamo. Lo único que me importa ahora es ser capaz de transmitirle a Remus con este beso todo lo que por ignorancia, o por cobardía, o por un poco de ambas, soy incapaz de decirle con palabras.

Y, como siempre, mi amigo es capaz de comprenderme, correspondiendo a mi beso y alegrándome el día y la vida.

Así estamos un buen rato y sin saber como, ambos acabamos tumbados en mi cama. Yo ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de ello; ahora mi mundo se reduce únicamente a mi cuerpo y al suyo, en particular, a esos labios suyos tan dulces e increíbles.

Remus suspira y yo trato por todos los medios de que algo del riego sanguíneo me llegue al cerebro. Andan muy necesitados por allá arriba.

- …James… - dice él de forma bastante audible.

Yo flipo. Con colorines, lucecitas y cartelitos de neón. ¿De veras que ha dicho "James"? Levanto la cabeza y le miro, totalmente alucinado.

Por lo visto, no soy el único sorprendido. La puerta acaba de abrirse y mientras Peter y James (cuyo sonrojo le hace casi fluorescente) caen al suelo, Lily se adentra en la habitación, olvidando que en el diccionario existe la palabra "intimidad".

- ¡Remus…! – le chilla.

Rápidos de reflejos, mis amigos le cogen por los tobillos e, impidiéndole avanzar, la sacan de la habitación por la fuerza, farfullando excusas que me suenan a cuento chino.

Cuando, por fin, la comitiva se retira, yo vuelvo a mirar a Remus, que se está riendo entre dientes. Mi gesto debe ser de contrariedad, porque me mira divertido.

- Lo siento.

A continuación, vuelve a besarme, aunque en este caso es mi nombre el que murmura, con lo que yo me quedo bastante más contento, aunque para que nos vamos a engañar, sigo con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

- No te enfades – dice, y me dedica una sonrisa.

Vale, no me enfado. Antes esa sonrisa soy incapaz de enfadarme. Le beso de nuevo.

Pero como vuelva a decir el nombre de James con esa voz tan sexy, no será Lily quien lo haga papilla.

Antes, juro que yo me lo meriendo. Literalmente.

**- FIN -

* * *

**

_En fin, que más puedo comentar. Pues que me aburría mucho el día que escribí esto, y todo es mejor que ponerme a estudiar álgebra y física (incluso la muerte es mejor que estudiar eso xD)_

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia slash (que ya tenía ganas), y además en primera persona. Además es un intento de historia cómica, aunque a mi no me hace ni puñetera gracia (estoy demasiado acostumbrada a mis propias chorradas xDD). Bueno, que si les gusta, me alegro muchísimo (y si dejan un reviewcillo, me alegro más aún) y si no, pues no me tiren tomates, recuerden que la verdura esta muy cara._

_Además, esta será por siempre una de mis parejas favoritas, a pesar de que Joanne se empeñe en emparejar a Lupin con otros (para más datos, lean el 6º, yo aun estoy en shock, y no solo por la historia – brutal -, si no porque leerse más de 600 paginas en ingles acaba con cualquiera xD)._

_Muchos besitos y abrazos a todos. Nos vemos en otros fics (espero, jeje). Byeeeeeeeee!_

_**Ela :)  
**__**Miembro Orden Siriusana  
**__**Story-Weaver  
**__**Presidenta de la Asociación Quememos las Universidades del Mundo (la conocidísima AQUM) xDD**_


End file.
